Better way
by Cherchez de Reborn
Summary: D18, "It because my love is more important than my body and my soul..." -sorry for bad summary-


A/N : Its an angst.... yes it is =w= Sorry for grammar mistake and spelling error... *bows* And please review! DX

Have team work with **Rion Fuyungha-** ehem.... **Fuyushita** =w=

WARNING : Eventhough it soft.. BUT STILL THERE'S YAOI D18, Don't like to the pair, don't flame me and you can just close it =w=

* * *

"Dino, I know you are sad because of him... But that doesn't meant that you aren't going to his funeral..." Sawada muttered the word softly, patting his shoulder lightly. But still there's no answer come from this mouth. The Decimo just sigh and whispered 'good bye' and go out from the room, gave up to comfort his-like-brother and make him go.

Dino just stare at the door, where Tsuna just got out. But his stare was _empty_, there's no meaning in it, anger, love, revenge, despair.. There's nothing.. It just blank and empty.

His heart was cold, and start becoming empty, torn into pieces little by little, the emptiness start to posses all over his body, yet he accept it..

-XX-

_"Kyoya, Hang on!" The brunette rush outside the building, carrying the raven male with him._

_But Hibari just stay silent, he was busy to catch him breath, as he have many broken ribs and also get hit five gunshot through his body. Even though he was badly injured, yet he still struggle, panting and kept on his consciousness. He must live for this herbivores sake. If not, even he would not know what next will this man do._

-XX-

Walking slowly on the staircase, he also see the photo that hang on the wall beside him. All of them was their precious memory. The first meeting with him, training with him, his birthday, training, Christmas and New Year.. Its bring back nice and warmth memories right? Yet for him, it also make his heart fall. It felt hurt, cold, and start getting empty, nearly completely.

And each time he saw the photo, his tears come out from the corner of the eyes without he even noticing he's _crying silently because of his early departure to where he can't go in a easy way._

-XX-

_"He won't make it..." That announcement from the doctor after the lamp of emergency shut down, his hand was covered in blood... His blood._

_"You're a doctor right? You must know how to save him! Why you gave up so easy!" The bucking horse yelled angrily_

_But the answer was no, the doctor shake his head slowly, and it really ends here... huh?_

_"He already know what happen... and you can see him now, as he only got a few minutes..." Svarzki, the doctor, said softly as he open the door, asking Dino go inside, where soon he will not ever forget what happen there... until now.._

-XX-

It was cold outside, yet he walk slowly, no scarf or even thick jacket accompany him. Yet he just walk, to where they always create their memories together, in that place. He ignore the coldness that stab him, it just because the coldness was lose from the emptiness he suffer now.

Then there's a fluffy yellow thing land on his shoulder, shut its wings and hop bit by bit to his neck, at least make that side warm a little. He look at Hibird, smiling weakly and lift the bird.

~Dino,Dino~

He chuckled weakly, and pat its fluffy head softly with his index finger. "You not change at all... Don't you...." When he said that, his eyes start focusing in one place, there's something attach on Hibird's leg, then he look it for a few minutes, and he find out what is that...

A small tube, and there's a paper in it...

-XX-

_"Calvallone....." The raven hair panted, and try to focus on one place, to where the blonde are running and sit on the floor, his hand grab Hibari's cold and pale hand, tightly._

_"Come on Kyoya... You can't die yet.... You can't!" Dino said with his tremble yet still clear voice. But Hibari just smile, the first time he let his smile being shown easily._

_"No one can control people's fate, Calvallone... You must let me go..." His voice was nearly a whisper. But that words was already go into Dino's memory, and it just cling to him, until he died._

_"No way! Kyoya... Please.. Don't leave me now... I... It's your bi-"_

_"Promise me one thing, Calvallone..... Don't cry only because of my death... and... start to forget about me and get a wife..." He cut in and chuckle weakly, the Cloud Guardian don't want to make the Calvallone sad and depress, right? And its time..._

_His eyes start get heavier, he felt breathless and his heartbeat start to beat slower... and slower.._

_His hand shaking hardly, of course it make Dino shocked, and in reflect he hug Kyoya, Dino can felt that this raven man's body start getting cold, and pale, the blood was also still fresh, he can felt it flowing through his hand. His tears can't stop flowing as well._

_Hibari just kept silent, and try to hug back Dino, he nearly at the line, but in this moment, he smile. He manage to take the opportunity to kiss Dino's neck, and whispered..._

_'I love you, Calvallone...'_

_Thats the first time Dino hear Kyoya said that truthfully. But when he just want to reply back, the cold hand fell down, the warmth breath that he felt on his neck was gone later, his head was just place on his neck, cold and not moving at all...._

_He's gone...._

-XX-

He successfully take the tube, and start to open cap. After that, he take the letter and look at it..

It was actually a _letter_, neatly hand-written letter, he start to read it slowly, while Hibird clinging on his shoulder again :

_I'm sure,_

_That when you see this letter, I was no longer in this world..._

_I can't see, hear, and also touch you, even I want to..._

_I also can't imagine how your face when you saw this letter..._

_You never give up on me, always cheer me up, saying that I love you, even though I always been so cold towards you..._

_You're always there... whenever I need you and always be by my side,_

_You always listen to whatever I said, whether it did hurt your feeling or not... Whether it was a painful story or not_

_Although I never said this to anyone.. Even you...  
_

_I always think that you are the most precious person to me...  
_

_You always think that you could not protect me.. And it hurts me a lot...  
_

_But in my heart... You do always protect me... Always... even though I want to be the one that protect you...._

_And one more thing...._

___Do you know why I closed my heart to every one..?"_

_Even though to the one who always open heart to me, and the one who was a very important person to me?_

_Maybe if I just write on this letter, it's just boring... So, shall we play a little game?_

_That thing was now in a deep and cold place..._

_The place where we always create our nice and warm memory in each event we celebrate..._

_It also was surround by the beautiful red maple tree... Replacing the sakura tree because I hate sakura back then..._

_And the thing that you must find, have all the answer that still un-solve, your answer...._

_Good luck,_

_Kyoya_

After reading it, he not even think of what, he just snap himself and run into the woods, how come he ever forget of that place and event?

And he start to go in particular place, where the place they celebrate many event there...

-XX-

_"Kyoya, here's your Christmas present!" Dino laughed and handed a box, covered with a red color and decorated with clouds, and with a purple ribbon._

_Seeing that, Hibari just stay silent "It just eve today.... tomorrow was the Christmas... Why you give me now.." He say it silently, and his black eyes look at Dino's, glaring at him._

_But the Bucking Horse still smile and open the box, and the inside was a..._

_Tonfa, a black one. The metal is light, and it still new..._

_"Yours was already old, Kyoya... Why not use this one?" he smile and hand it to Kyoya._

_Kyoya receive it. But it just for a while, he look it only around five minutes and then he just throw it to the lake, and then just a second, his old tonfa was already touch Dino's chin._

_"You think you can even order me to change... I don't care even though that's your present..." He hissed coldly._

_"Ahaha.... Kyoya, don't be so cold like that~"_

_But then there's no answer from him after that._

-XX-

This is the place...

A blue and clean lake, and in the corner of the lake there's a place to sit, and a table... They always have a pleased dinner there, after the battle over, or a event that they celebrate.

He walk slowly and smile, touch the candle handler slowly, it have no dust at all, maybe it because of the snow. It also so silent, as then slowly he hear a whispered, a slow and warm sound.

When he look around, he can see a flash, when he gave the present to Kyoya, when he and Kyoya walk around the lake, with a cake and a candle...

The memory slowly walking pass by, like dancing around in his deja vu.

But then it all stop, as he catch attention on Hibird, it not sit on his shoulder anymore, but the turning, flying around in a middle of the lake. He wonder why, then in instant, he open his jacket.

The thing was there, the tonfa that he give to Kyoya.

"Even though it may kill me if I swim there, but I will not die... My love is bigger than my soul... At least let me read the message and look at Kyoya first, then You may take my soul away..." He mumble a little, and without hesitate, he jump to the nearly frozen lake.

When he made a contact to the water, he shivered, the water was very cold, but he still kept swim to the bellow. Even though his hand and feet was already hard to move, he push it hard, and at last, he find it...

The box that he was searching for...

Quickly he take the box, and come out from the water. His body tremble hardly, he lay him self on the wooden floor, where the table and chair was placed. He start mumbling words, to make him stronger enough and get warm..

Later when he think he can move all his tense, finger, and feet, he get up, and look at the red wet box. _He smile,_

It still neat, with the cloud and the ribbon. He open slowly, and try to remember those lovely memories. And it open,

The tonfa also in a good shape, both pair that black in color.... But it seem something different,

There's a carved words on the tonfa, a words being written neatly. And he already know that there's lay his answer.. That are still mysterious until now. He start read it :

_I see, seem you find it Calvallone..._

_I know you can find it, as you can the way to melt the cold heart of mine..._

_And here's the answer that you want to know_

_The reason why I always cold to you all..._

_Because of one thing : I got an illness that can't be cure..._

_And I only can do it, waiting until the line of fate cut my line.._

_Its really not me, isn't? The one who appear not scared by the fate. But actually really care about it..._

_Thats why, I hate crowd, people.. I don't want to make any relation to them, I... scared they will sad or depress because of my existence.._

_Of course, when I saw you the first time... I act to you coldly, but then you seem to not afraid...._

_You start to break my wall, and made it crumple... Make me to start loving you.._

_But then, I starting to realize.... I just making you hurt more if I kept in this way..._

_I don't want to see you crying...._

_Upon my death..._

_Thats why I replied you coldly and so on.._

_But deep in my heart, I always want to be with you, smile with you.. Laugh with you..._

_I love you, Dino..._

_And thank you... for all that you've done to me... I appreciate it, _

_Even though I already die, my soul will be always be with you,_

_Kyoya_

His tears fall apart, Why Kyoya never said anything to him?Why... why...

And he deep inside his though, until hibird make him focus again.

"If you just say this at the beginning... I would have help you... And, isn't there anyway to make our heart reunite into one again..?"

Suddenly he have something in his mind, something crazy.. But he think its a best idea ever.. then he off to where now Hibari lay down.. Rest in peace.

But, he must at least.... Gave his important best friend...

a goodbye

-XX-

_"Boss! The enemy is coming near!" Romario said clearly, as he still fight the enemy that already go into the mansion._

_"tch..." Dino also kept fighting, maybe this is already in the end, but tomorrow was Kyoya birthday, yes.. He must not die here... Not yet.._

_"Boss! There's someone coming... Its Hibari-san!" That sound really make Dino back to his consciousness and go look at the window. Right, there's a cloud flame around. Then he jump from the window._

_"Kyoya! You shouldn't be here!" He shouted, and fight whoever go in his way._

_"hnn... You still a herbivore Calvallone.." He smirk a little, and make attention to the enemy, make himself as a bait, to go into the forest. He don't follow the Bucking Horse to stop or don't go. He just kept doing his job, to fight them all alone in the forest, that is of course his plan, not the Calvallone or even the Vongola. He always act by himself._

_And in an instant, half of the enemy already go inside, of course the calvallone must fight with the remaining one._

_At dawn, they won the fight.... But one, most precious life, must the paid for the victory..._

-XX-

"Dino-san? You alright?" The Vongola boss turn his head, and seeing his old brother take off his clothes, because of his intuition, he realized, Dino just got back from _swimming._

"No worried Tsuna" Dino chuckle and smile like usual, patting Tsuna's head, "I just tripped off and fell off.. haha..." He mumble, then look for a pen, and paper. Ah, he found it

Then he start writing. A piece of small paper then being fold and stamp, with candle waste.

"Tsunayoshi.... I'm going a while okay? And this is for you... Don't open it until the time..." As he place the small letter to Tsunayoshi, who was confused, then he take his new-dry shirt. And go out to the cold and cruel weather..

A few moment later, he reach the place...

The snow start to fall down, touching the glass, coffin cover. There's many lily and other flower, white one, that being put there. There lay Hibari Kyoya, on a bed of white lily. Dino just smile seeing it. Its too peaceful... Yet it stab him from behind, the peacefulness of the place..

"Kyoya, now after I read the letter... I'm grateful that you die in those way, not in a painful way... because of your illness..." His hand touch the pale cheek, the man he love the most, lay there with no live in the body.

"Actually before, I'm afraid to die... I worried about Tsunayoshi, Romario and the others..." He chuckle, and kiss Hibari's forehead, start combing his black hair slowly. "But you know Kyoya... all that worries feeling and others... lose to the feeling how I love you..." He start to grip the Cloud Guardian's body, hug him and get up.

"Thats why... I already made my decision... A better way for our relationship to go on..." He smile, and go to somewhere, lifting Hibari Kyoya at his back...

-XX-

'Its too confusing.. the letter and stuff, and I felt something bad going to happen...' Tsunayoshi scratch his head, his heart beat so fast, and he really nervous, This situation is really frightened him. And the small letter... It also have an urge that said to him to open it.

And with a sigh, of course, he already try to doubt the urge a few times, but curiousity made him do it. So he open it.

Then he leave, suddenly and immediately after reading it, he shout Romario's and Gokudera a few times, it was emergency that make him do it.

And he must not be late... He never thought, that his old brother was really short-minded...

-XX-

"You still know this place right... Kyoya? This is where we both made our memories together.."

He chuckle, put hibari on the chair, and he start finding stones.

"Actually, beside this lake.. I want to built a small-yet warm house, for both of us"

He look at Kyoya, who's not moving at all. He collect enough stone now.

"Ah, I haven't give you your birthday present right...? Actually.. I want to give you this..."

He kneel infront of Kyoya, and take a red box, as he open it, there's a silver ring, with simple diamond. He put it in his finger, and Kyoya.

"mi vuoi sposare, Kyoya?"

Then he kiss his pale lips, lovingly. And when he done, he put the stone in his shirt, a little to the guardian.

"And... the next give will be the one most valuable in my entire life..."

He hug Kyoya, and in position to jump into the lake.

"My body.... and soul.. One last thing, Ti amo per sempre, Kyoya..."

He jump off, with Kyoya in his embrace. Now he not afraid of death, as he now are going to go where his Kyoya is awaiting for him now...

And he believe, when he open his eyes, he'll be answer, with the _his_ smile, and _his_ open handed, _hug him_..

-XX-

The next morning, two corpse are found, in form of hugging each other, the cause of death one of the person was because drown.

Of course, Tsunayoshi know about it, when he police asked, he just said 'I don't know anything..'

But, he accept the fate, as he see his old-brother face, he not suffer, but he's smiling, smile peacefully like he always do, when Hibari is around.

And the letter also the answer of him, that love is more for him, than his own live..

_Tsunayoshi,_

_I know you'll read it before the time, Maybe because you intuition._

_But as you can see, The reason I wrote this letter is..._

_I want to say goodbye to you, and also, give my good bye to Romario too._

_If I said this when you're around, you'll stop me doing this,_

_I tell you, the truth is,_

_I already die, when he's not around_

_My heart already not beating, when his also stop_

_I can't hold this anymore,_

_I must go to his side, again._

_I love him, from my deepest of my heart_

_Don't worry about me anymore, Tsunayoshi..._

_And sorry for troubling you all_

_Once again, Thank you for comforting me, taking care of me..._

_Your dearest brother,_

_Dino_

* * *

A/N : At last! Puah! It was really long... isn't it? It take 3 days to finish it.. ROFL

And of course, mine and Rion-kun have different ending, mine is drowning, and Rion-kun was poison =w=

Please comment guys! Its okay its flame because not to angst and so whatever.. Because this is the first time I wrote to many...


End file.
